fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Mad - Puppet Master
Like the Cult Leader, the Puppet Master is a manipulator who controls the lives of others. Unlike the Cult Leader, however, who prefers to remain in the shadows, the Puppet Master thrives in the public and political arena. This villain only influences the lives of a very small number of people, but has chosen them, specifically, because of their position of authority. He manipulates them, and through them, he controls the fates of many, even without being the direct ruler. Like the Cult Leader, the Puppet Master is a master manipulator, excelling at controlling others through their fears and desires, rather than through sheer force of will and charisma. He can influence the political decisions of powerful men and women, and often does so without them realizing how controlled they are. They dance on his strings, unaware that he is the one who truly pulls them. At his urging, powerful individuals make decrees and pass policy, typically believing at all times that the ideas are entirely their own. The Puppet Master exerts his power similarly to the Cult Leader in that he manipulates his pawns to show his power to himself. In addition, he enjoys the direct control over the lives of others whose existence depends on the decisions of his pawns. For example, a particularly malicious Puppet Master might encourage a local reagent to raise taxes, knowing full well this could cause the poorest citizens in the realm to starve to death. Other schemes will involve delivering power and wealth to himself, but always through indirect means. He will use his influence to strike out against those who are beginning to see him for what he is, however. As he thrives on the power of others, this parasitic villain resides in areas where power is abundant. He is thus more likely, for example, to try to involve himself with the politics of a large country than he is of a small village, as a result, though a novice puppet master may start out there, trying to use his position to secure "higher" nobility for himself. It's important to note that the Puppet Master's biggest advantages are his skills of deception and diplomacy, rather than magic or psionic might. He may well possess those powers, but he generally uses his manipulation as a power in its own right. The Puppet Master is traditionally fearful of discovery, in much the same way as the Cult Leader. However, the Puppet Master traditionally lacks followers who can protect him - so he relies on his own cowardice as a form of survival instinct. If he feels he is close to discovery, he is not above helping start a war or finance a revolution in order to create a diversion. Often the Puppet Master is someone who, by all accounts, is weak combat-wise, relying on the power of his pawns to thusly keep him safely ensconced within the halls of power. The Puppet Master seeks increased control over an ever-widening area without exposing himself to the risk of outright conquest. He will try to maneuver his pawns into positions of ever-greater power for themselves, following along in their shadows and whispering his suggestions. He views the entire world as a game - and himself as a master player thereof. His is cold, calculating, and, typically, utterly unconcerned with the ultimate fate of those he manipulates. All that concerns him is the continuation of the game itself, and keeping himself secure as he manipulates his surroundings to his amusement. As a villain, the Puppet Master is extremely difficult to ferret out, as he is quick to eliminate those who he suspects know of his plans. Locating and finding his plans can oft be more challenging than many might expect; this villain is sinister and extremely intelligent, resulting in a foe who can easily cover his tracks. Puppet Master Variants *'General:' This Puppet Master offers support in the form of a large, experienced, well-equipped army. This army itself gives the General considerable influence when dealing with a country's leadership, since the leadership traditionally needs those forces to protect it from its enemies, and would be hard-pressed to defeat them in battle. *'Merchant:' This villain has learned to control powerful individuals through control of important goods. He has a monopoly on an essential item or foodstuff required by a given territory, and he uses this to his advantage. *'Vizier:' The Vizier subtly influences royalty by acting as an advisor, manipulating through half-truths and dubious advice. Unlike the other Puppet Masters, this one always has the ear of the highest nobility, who will often call upon him for wisdom and insight. Directory Link Back to Power Mad.